


Those amazing seduction eyes

by MB1221



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fingering, Handywoman Danny, Nudity, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a handywoman who gets called to do a job at a huge house. When she arrives she's greeted by an incredibly sexy brunette in nothing but a silk robe, seduction ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those amazing seduction eyes

Danny pulled up in front of the huge house where her next job would be. This was probably the biggest house she'd ever seen, looking at it she could see herself getting lost in the place. Once she'd parked her van out of the way and grabbed her toolbelt and box and headed for the front door. After she rang the doorbell she waited for what felt like 5 minutes she finally heard a loud, sleepy "I'm coming!"

When the door opened Danny was met with a vision that nearly knocked her on her ass, standing in the open doorway was a very sexy brunette. When Danny caught her breath she just stood there, staring at the girl who was wearing a tiny, silk bathrobe that barely reached the top of her thighs, it was as if every fantasy Danny had ever had formed into one perfect being standing right in front of her. After standing there dumbstruck the girl finally said "As much as I love the looks Gingersnap, how can I help you?" She asked looking Danny up and down, licking her lips.

"Um, yes, uhh, Lawrence repair services. I'm Danny Lawrence, the owner. I got a call about some work that needed to be done, is this a bad time?" Danny studered out trying to regain her composure.

The small brunette cocked an eyebrow and said "Oh, right. Come on in I was just having a little morning alone time. Maybe later you can assist me with it." She purred out looking at Danny through half lidded, super seductive eyes. "There's a few things, follow me. My name's Carmilla by the way. " She said swinging her hips to give Danny the best show possible. 

First she led Danny to the kitchen "Well, in here there's a problem with the sink and we need that cabinet door put on, you do plumbing too right?" Carmilla asked leaning on the counter top, exposing a little more cleavage. "Um, yeah, yes, I do plumbing, electric, anything you need." Danny explained, Carmilla smiled and said "Anything I need? Mhm, very good to know."

Danny got to work on the cabinet first as Carmilla pretended to read a book, all the while watching Danny work, muscles flexing, and her strong hands putting the door on. Next she went to work on fixing the sink, as Carmilla watched Danny bend over and just stared at the redheads sexy, toned ass. Carmilla wasn't even pretending to read anymore, she was to focused on the view. Danny was reaching around for one of her tools when she felt a soft hand touch her thigh which made Danny jump and hit her head on the pipe. 

"Oh, shit, sorry Clifford. I was just going to offer to help, I got bored just watching you work. You need some ice?" Carmilla asked trying her hardest not to laugh. "No, I'm ok, just need the monkey wrench." Carmilla complied and handed her the wrench. Carmilla continued to help Danny with the job at hand, sneaking brief touches or pretending to 'accidentally' leave her hand on Danny's thigh while looking in to see what she was doing. 

After Danny had finished Carmilla offered "Wannatake a lunch break? I make a mean panini." Carmilla said, rubbing up and down Danny's forearm. "Sounds delicious, thank you." Danny said offering to set the table for Carmilla and get the drinks from the fridge. While Carmilla was making the sandwiches the two started talking. 

"So, what made you want to become a handywoman?"  
"I like working with my hands, plus I can be my own boss, so bonus."  
"I can see that, you have very strong hands, I'd love to see them doing something outside of work."  
Danny gulped "Like what?"  
"I can think of a few things off hand. And a few more with some time." Carmilla winked at Danny, making her blush.

When the sandwiches were done Carmilla put the plates down and moved her chair closer to Danny, making her nervous at the closeness of the sexy girl, especially as her one shoulder and collarbone became exposed as the silk slid down. Carmilla watched as Danny took the first bite and she smiled as she saw the satisfaction on the giant redhead's face.

"Good, right?" Carmilla asked already knowing the answer.  
"Amazing. You were right, glad I took you up on this offer." Danny replied before scarfing down the rest of the sandwich along with her glass of milk. Carmilla just chuckled as she took little bites. When they were done Carmilla put the dishes in the dishwasher and led Danny to her next job in the house.

"Ok, now that we're full and you have some more energy on to the next part, follow me." She said as she guided Danny by the hand to a very nicely decorated room, lined with bookshelves and decked in crimson red and black lace. Danny was stunned by the posh room.

"Ok, first thing is the desk drawers need to be fixed, they're jammed and that hole in the wall needs to be fixed, that's not too much, is it?" Carmilla asked.

"No, not at all, lemme just go get some spackle from my van." Danny said as she headed downstairs to retrieve her materials. 

When she returned Carmilla was nowhere to be seen. Danny figured she had to do something else and began to lay down a tarp and spackle the wall. She then went to the desk. While she was finishing up she heard the door creak and soft footsteps coming into the room when she looked up her jaw dropped and her face felt like it was on fire. Standing by the bed was a very sexy, very naked Carmilla. She was leaning against one of the posts, her hands above her head, lightly tussling her hair, she was giving Danny those seductive eyes again and Danny was using every ounce of self control not to lift Carmilla up and fucking her against the wall right then.

"When you're done, Clifford, I have a special treat for a job well done and it's all yours for the taking." Carmilla purred while rubbing her back up and down the post.

Danny finished adjusting the last screw and got up, rushing over to Carmilla saying "All done, now for that treat." As she caught Carmilla's lips in a searing kiss and lifted her up by her thighs as Carmilla wrapped her legs around Danny's waist. They stayed like this for awhile, their lips melding together, Carmilla writhing against Danny, her hands in Danny's red maine, Danny squeezing Carmill's thigh as one hand reached to her tight ass cheeks and began kneading them.

Soon Carmilla leaned back and rubbed Danny's cheek "As fun as it is having you hold me like this, I believe the bed would be more suited for what comes next." Danny agreed and walked around to the bed and bent down placing Carmilla on the bed and bent over her as she began slipping off her flannel shirt and unbuttoning her jeans.

After shedding all of her clothes both stood before eachother completely naked. Carmilla smiled and liked her lips appreciatively. "Wow, look at you Xena, I figured you were muscular but damn. Now come here sexy." Carmilla beckoned as Danny came to her and reconnected their lips as she to rub her thighs and ass and reached to grab one of Carmilla's breasts in her hand.

When she felt that Carmilla was all warmed up she began to kiss her jaw and slowly guided her hand down to Carmilla's warm, moist center. When Danny reached her destination she began tracing her index finger along Carmilla's lower lips, making Carmilla moan with desire. Danny then inserted her finger into Carmilla, followed by another and began working them in and out of Carmilla slowly. After a perfect combination of thrusts, nips and kisses Carmilla shuddered underneath Danny with her first orgasm. After coming down from her high she then grabbed Danny by the shoulders and flipped them both over until Carmilla was straddling her hips. 'Wow, she's stronger than she looks.' Danny thought to herself as Carmilla leaned down to kiss Danny. After they separated she then began repositioning herself so that her vagina was facing Danny's face as she stretched to reach Danny's simultaneously. "Ok, didn't account for your height here but I'll make due." She joked dryly as she began to tease at Danny's vagina, making Danny moan before she began to do similar to Carmilla's. They both fervorously ate each other out for a long time before Danny began to feel her orgasm come on, at this she picked up the pace, trying to make Carmilla cum before her as her competitive nature came out. It didn't work like that though as she came soon after and after screaming out in bliss from her orgasm went back to work on finishing off Carmilla. When they were done Carmilla crawled up Danny's sid and placed her head on Danny's soft breast, lightly stroking her abs as Danny ran lines up and down her spine.

"Lemme know when you're ready for round three, big red." Carmilla purred while continuing her tracing the redhead's toned stomach.   
"Round three? You are insatiable, I love it." Danny said trying to regain some energy.   
"Well, good. Because after those last two go's that enthusiasm is what I was hoping for." Carmilla said before rolling off the bed and digging for something in one of her drawers. When she found what she was looking for she returned to the bed with her hands behind her back and a devilish grin on her face.  
"What? What's with the evil grin?" Danny asked, not sure what was next.  
Carmilla didn't answer instead she took what she was holding and threw it at Danny for the redhead to catch. Danny was now holding a very realistic, 8" strap-on and looking back and forth between it and Carmilla who just stood there smiling. "Well, what're you waiting for? Put it on, I'd bet you're a natural with it." Carmilla suggested as Danny stumbled out of the bed and began stepping into it excitedly. Soon Carmilla was behind her, helping her adjust it in place and then turned Danny around to take in the sight. To say she like what she saw was an understatement. 

Carmilla smiled and lowered herself to her knees as she took the head into her mouth and began giving the dildo a very sensuous blowjob. Danny was in an utter state of bliss as she felt the nub on her end rub against her clit with each movement of Carmilla's head and mouth. After Carmilla felt it was good enough she got up and reached to kiss Danny. Danny picked Carmilla up by her thighs again and reached one hand to guide the faux cocked into Carmilla's opening, Carmilla smiled into the kiss as she felt the head enter her and felt Danny begin to slowly thrust in and out of her. Soon they were moving all around the room and against each wall as Danny was trying to find just the right spot. Soon she accidentally pushed Carmilla into the part she just fixed, causing a dent where she'd just spackled, they both laughed when they saw what happened and Danny resigned to bringing Carmilla back to the bed.

When they arrived at their destination Danny separated their lips and then lifted Carmilla's legs to rest her ankles on Danny's shoulders as she started thrusting again, placing tender kisses on her calves and ankles. They continued to go at it like this for quite some time until both of them reached climax simultaneously and Danny collapsed on top of Carmilla. 

Once both regained some energy Danny said, "Wow, that was fantastic." As she rolled off Carmilla and stroked her sweat soaked hair.  
"And then se, Amazon." Carmilla said chuckling as she looked at Danny softly.   
"So what now?" Danny asked as she reached to undo the strap-on before Carmilla stopped her.  
"Now we sleep, it's almost midnight and there's no way you're driving after all that. Besides it gets lonely in this house and I could use a big, strong, brave, Amazon warrior to keep away things that go bump in the night." Carmilla teased as she tickled and kissed Danny with each word. "And you also have to fix that wall again tomorrow." She continued reminding Danny of the tiny incident.   
"True, okay, if you don't mind." Danny said.  
"Nah, and leave that on I may wake up and want another go." Carmilla said as she moved in closer to rest in the snug embrace of Danny's arms and fell asleep purring like a kitten in her sleep. Danny just laughed as she dozed off to the soft sounds of this fascinating girl in her arms.


End file.
